1. Field
Embodiments relate to a hole transport material for an organic electroluminescence device, and an organic electroluminescence device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (EL) displays are one type of image displays that have been actively developed. Unlike a liquid crystal display (or the like), the organic EL display is so-called a self-luminescent display that recombines holes and electrons injected from an anode and a cathode in a light-emitting layer to thus emit light from a light-emitting material including an organic compound, thereby displaying an image.
An example of a light-emitting device (hereinafter referred to as an organic EL device) may include an organic EL device (that includes an anode, a hole transport layer on the anode, a light-emitting layer on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer on the light-emitting layer, and a cathode on the electron transport layer). Holes injected from the anode may be injected into the light-emitting layer via the hole transport layer. Electrons may be injected from the cathode, and then injected into the light-emitting layer via the electron transport layer. The holes and the electrons injected into the light-emitting layer may be recombined to generate excitons within the light-emitting layer. The organic EL device may emit light generated by radiation and non-activation of the excitons.